Which Way Hurry, their coming
by Schizoprenic-Squirrel
Summary: Inspired by a sign in my friends room. Companion Fic to "I Will Catch You", Oneshot, very little mentions of vampirism, Unlike "I will catch you" , hints at SetoJou. Enjoy!


Yay, more fanfic stuff!! It's the weekend now (YES!!), and I decided to write a companion fic to "I will catch you," soooo...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, and dirt still doesn't have three dollars for lunch. :3**

**Which way?**

_**(Hurry, their coming...)**_

Katsuya Jonouchi sat on his bed, looking out the window at the pale full moon that cast an eerie glow over himself and his belongings. There really wasn't much in the room-- a twin sized bed with the covers pulled back, pushed against the wall underneath the window, and a bookshelf at the end of it. A desk sat by the door, and a closet with a hamper beside it near that, with a rug on the floor.

It had been one week since he had a run in with Seto Kaiba, whom, upon later examination (Using Google), was missing, presumed dead, three years previously. He hardly got any sleep that night, seeing as he sat up for hours mulling it all over, ingesting the information.

Somewhere outside, a dog barked. A shadow moved.

Shadow...

He peered out his window, seeing only a stray dog. He looked around one last time, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, and closed his eyes as he turned to lay on his side. He was soon asleep before he knew it, and was completely unaware of a pair of blue eyes now watching him from the far corner of the room.

**[Dream Sequence (?)]**

_Two long stone corridors, one branching to the left, and one to the right, stretched out in front of Katsuya. Both dark and dank, with shadows clinging like cobwebs into corners. A cloaked figure was crouched on a pedestal, grinning at him._

_"Which way," The figure asked, pointing in both directions, "Hurry, their coming..."_

_And, sure enough, footsteps sounded behind him._

_Katsuya turned and ran down the corridor to his right, his heart pounding as he felt something akin to long, spindly fingers or branches clinging to him, pulling him down. and he kept running down a now seemingly endless corridor, getting more and more tired with every step._

_And, just when he though he would collapse, he stumbles into a circular room. It was dark, too, but there was a window, and a full moon outside to light chase away most of the shadows._

_Seto Kaiba stood in the middle of the room, trench coat and all, holding out his hand to him, smiling gently. Footsteps sounded behind him again, and he quickly took hold of the outstretched hand._

_The second he did, everything turned upside down, and he was somewhere else. This time is was a court room, with the pews and the seats for the accused and everything else, but it was all upside- down._

_The figure sat before him again, this time in what he assumed to be a witnesses chair, pointing in two directions._

_"Which way," The same question, "Hurry, their coming..."_

_This time there were no corridors, no opened windows, and the only door was on what normally would be the floor, but was now the celling, and there was no way he could reach it. _

_Footsteps sounded, growing louder and louder, until Katsuya as sure that the people who were making them were in the courtroom, right behind him._

_He turned around, and-- _

_There was nothing there._

_He heard a gavel knock three times, and turned to see everything right-side up again, with the cloaked figure sitting in the judges seat, holding the gavel._

_'......"_

_The figure's mouth was moving, but no sound came out. But Katsuya could guess what the figure way saying--_

_"Seto Kaiba is now declared missing, Presumed dead."_

_The only difference was that the words cam out of his own mouth._

**[Fin Dream Sequence] **

Kaiba stood in the corner of the room, arms crossed, watching the now sleeping blonde. He stayed like that the entire night, and heard him say two things--

"Which way... Hurry, their coming," and "Seto Kaiba is now declared Missing, presumed dead."

**Fin**

More cliche OOC stuff!!! T_T

**Seto: **I'm missing, presumed _dead_!?!?

**Me: **Well, now you are.

**Jou:** You just love torturing him, don't you?

**Me:** Yes.

Thanks for reading!! ^_^


End file.
